


Forever and Always

by DemonicWings



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: Backed into a corner and Jae-ha is forced to acknowledge that his feelings for Yona isn’t because of the dragon blood at all."Do you like me, Jae-ha?""What are you talking about Yona-chan? Of course I do. Who wouldn't like a cute girl like you?"“I like you.”
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic in this fandom. I hope I didn't make them too OOC cause I kind of wrote this ages ago and when I look at it now, it looks _slightly_ weird. (Not gonna lie, I polished it up and posted it just because I didn't want it to keep rotting in my folder and eat at me for having unposted fics.) (Shin-ah barely talks that it's so hard to incorporate him into the fic, is it just me? But he's like my second favourite and of course, one of the main characters so I had to put him in.)
> 
> Side note: This fic is very talky now that I look at it, so if it isn't your taste, you can like uh, press the back button now (；一_一)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"So." Yoon started out. "Who's staying?"

They were running low on supplies so they decided to stop by a town. But they had to avoid getting too much attention or at least, less than what they were getting at the moment, so they were going to leave the more obvious baggage behind with a few people while the rest went into town for supplies.

"I'll stay," Yona called out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I've always been going so it's time you guys go for a change, I don't have anything I need to buy anyway."

Yoon nodded. "Alright then, Yona will stay and one more." He glanced around, ignoring the cries of Kija saying he should stay behind to guard the Princess. "Jae-ha, you stay."

Jae-ha blinked. "Sure." Then he smirked, "You're mean Yoon-kun, don't want me to accompany you on your shopping trip?"

Yoon deadpans, "You coming would only slow us down you womanizer."

* * *

"Wouldn't you have rather gone with Hak, Yona-chan?" Jae-ha questioned as he plopped down next to her.

Yona tilts her head. "Why?"

Jae-ha smirks, "Cause you're always together. Not that I mind being the only one in your company for the next hour or so." He finishes, grinning as he turns to face her.

Yona hums, "It's okay. Hak has always had the responsibility of protecting me so he doesn't get to do what he wants much, so I want to give him as much freedom as I can."

Jae-ha's eyes dull and his smile drops slightly as turns to look back into the horizon. "Eh... I see. Well, I don't think you have to be so worried about that."

"Why not?"

"I said it before didn't I? Hak has already been yours for a very long time."

Yona smiles. "Even so, I want Hak to find his own happiness."

"Don't you like Hak, Yona-chan?"

"Of course I do. Hak is a very important childhood friend and a big brother to me. He's always been by my side so it's a bit awkward when he's not there." She lets out a breath, "But now I think I'm starting to get used to him not being there all the time."

"Don't you feel afraid?"

Yona grimaces. "A bit but I have you." Jae-ha feels something in him tug. "And everyone else of course. But I wonder why, being with you brings me the most peace of all."

Jae-ha swallows, _damn dragon blood_ , he shakes it off then shows a boyish grin, "Probably cause I'm older and seem more reliable, do you want a hug when you feel afraid?" He extends his arms out of habit.

She glances at him, then slowly opens her mouth, "Do you like me, Jae-ha?"

He stills, eyes widening as they stare into her fiery ones and then he let out a nervous chuckle. "What are you talking about Yona-chan? Of course I do. Who wouldn't like a cute girl like you?"

“I like you.”

Jae-ha’s heart skips as her eyes caged him in, making him feel as if she could see into his soul. He forces himself to look away, "I'm too old for you."

"I don't care." Yona shrugs. "Besides, a lot of women marry men that are much older than themselves. Geun-tae and his wife is an example. Yun-ho is 13 years younger than him. It's not an unusual thing."

"Still…" He had never thought of stealing her away, as long as she was happy, that was all that mattered. He thought that Hak and her had something going on so he suppressed those feelings down, blamed it on the dragon blood and refused to admit what he felt.

He pouted slightly, "After I brought you back to the fort when you and Lili escaped, you said wanted to see Hak."

"Eh?"

"Then when I was teasing you about you wanting to get a hug from Hak, you were blushing really hard. The one you like is Hak, not me." There was silence and then a laugh. Jae-ha turned to face her in disbelief. She's laughing?

"For someone who says he's too old for me, you sure can be childish Jae-ha." His eyebrows scrunch up. "Hak knows about my feelings for you." His eyes widened. "I just wanted to see Hak because like I said, Hak has been around me so long that it feels weird to not see him for a few days. And, I..." She trailed off, mumbling the last part under her breath, red tinting her cheeks and Jae-ha tilts his head.

"You...?"

"I wanted a hug from you not Hak!" She blurts out, speaking so fast Jae-ha almost couldn't catch it.

"Oh." He lets out then scratches the back of his head as silence takes over. He releases a breath then turns to face her, putting her in between his legs in the process as he turns her to face him. Then, he leans in, slowly yet confidently, giving her time to back away should she choose to do so. She doesn't and their lips meet. What starts as a firm yet short kiss leaves him craving for more and Jae-ha finds one of his hands at the back of her neck, keeping her in place as the other loops around her waist, pulling her closer.

The second kiss is longer and far more passionate. Jae-ha traces her bottom lip with his tongue, smirking slightly when she opens her mouth to him. Her own coming out shyly to meet his and tangle in a desperate dance. When they pull away, both are panting, Yona more so than Jae-ha. He presses his forehead against hers, the hand at her neck sliding down to meet its counterpart at her waist. "Do I still look childish?" His voice sounds foreign even to his own ears, sounding deeper than it usually was and he takes pride in the fact that Yona flushes further. She smiles though, a cheeky one, "A bit less than just now?"

Jae-ha stuns at the reply, blinking owlishly at the unexpected answer. Then he laughs, defeated. "You win, Yona-chan." The smile he receives is more than enough reason to want to keep losing to her over and over again.

"Jae-ha." She calls out softly and he hums in response. "Don't leave me."

He smirks slightly. "I told you didn't I? I'll be your legs, until you have no further need of me." A light slap hits his cheek and Jae-ha's forehead furrows. "Yona-chan?"

"I was too tired back then but I'll do it now. That was for the other time you said that and this," She raises her other hand to slap his other cheek, holding his head in her hands. "is for now."

She glares at him. "Don't say things like that. I'll always need you. Even if your powers are gone and you become no more than a regular person, I'll always need you."

He smiles at her. "If my powers are gone, it means I'll die you know."

"Then we'll find a way to stop it. We'll find a way that the dragon warriors can live on even though their powers move on to their descendants." Yona closes her eyes. "So until then, stay with me Jae-ha. Promise me you won't go anywhere."

He pulls away slightly to press his lips against her forehead before tugging her under his chin, resting his head on her fiery hair. "As my lady commands."

* * *

The sound of Hak's teasing and Kija's vehement denial alerts them of the rest of their group coming back and Yona starts to pull away from Jae-ha. Before she can pull away totally, Jae-ha manages to grab her hand and pull her in for another fleeting kiss, smirking slightly at the red dusting her cheeks. She turns away from him to face their incoming group though she still stays between his legs.

When the group comes into view, Hak is the first one to notice and a devilish grin appears, "About damn time droopy eyes!"

Jae-ha laughs slightly, faking a hurt voice, "You're mean Hak. Being so close to her all the time."

Hak scoffs, "Of course I have to be, she's an important person entrusted in my care. But now," He catches Jae-ha's eyes, glaring slightly. "You better be much closer to her now that you're honest with your damn feelings."

He smiles, “I will.”

Yoon blinks, eyes shifting from Jaeha to Yona then to Hak, “What’s going on?”

“It means,” He reaches forward to wrap his arms around her shoulders and tug her towards him. “That we are together.”

The youngest nods, “Ah.”

But Shin-ah’s head is tilted and Kija’s forehead is scrunched up. “What does that mean?”

Hak lets out a laugh, “Let’s move out. I’ll explain on the way.” He picks up his glaive, but Kija is still in that same spot, staring at the two of them as he tries to process the situation. Then Zeno appears from behind him, all smiles, “Let’s go Hakuryuu!” With that, he loops an arm around Kija’s and tugs him along. He stops within a few steps though, to circle his other arm around Shin-ah, who hasn’t moved as well, and pull him forward. “Seiryuu too!”

When the others start to follow, Jae-ha turns to her. “Yona.”

She looks up at him. “Hm?”

And he smiles softly, “I will be your legs, forever and always.”

She grins, eyes curling into crescents. “That’s what I like to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Jae-ha would be pretty reluctant to admit his feelings even if Yona throws it in his face that she likes him, seeing as how he doesn't act on his feelings for three things, 1) out of respect for Hak, 2) their age gap and 3) the fact that his feelings could be because of the dragon blood and not his own. But just maybe if Yona is persistent enough, he would accept it, that he does like her and she likes him too. Of course this isn't canon, we all know Hak-Yona is endgame which I fully support. I just love Jae-ha alot and want him to be happy too >_>
> 
> If you thought that the kiss was too fast, hey guess what, I thought so too, but apparently past me didn't think so and present me is too lazy to change their interaction so I didn't ahahahhaa.... (；一_一) _*cue facepalm*_


End file.
